


What the Librarian Did

by Macdragon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Kylo Ren, Fade to Black, Fluff, Librarian!Hux, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/pseuds/Macdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's life is perfectly ordered, just like the shelves in his library. Then Kylo Ren ruins everything.<br/>For Unconventional Courtship fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Librarian Did

**Author's Note:**

> For Unconventional Courtship 2016. 
> 
> It's inspired by What The Librarian Did by Karina Bliss (Prettymuch the only plot element that survived is Hux being a librarian.)

Hux loved shelf reading.

Most of the librarians regarded it as a necessary but completely boring task, something that was best left to the student workers. But after a long day dealing with oblivious freshmen and obnoxious postgrads, Hux wanted nothing more than to disappear in the stacks. Running his hands across the bindings, tidying the out of place books, the world narrowed to the call numbers printed on the spines—he felt at peace.

So when he saw the library director, Phasma, walking down the aisle towards him, he sighed. Phasma was a friend as well as his boss, and he recognized the scowl on her face immediately. “What now?” he asked, looking up from the row of English poetry he’d been working through.

 As usual, Phasma got straight to the point. It was one of the things he liked about her, that she didn’t rely on small talk. “We’re going to have a visitor in the library. Apparently, the Performing Arts department doesn’t have room for their new artist-in-residence, so they’re going to put him in that empty office by the microforms.”

“You mean the one closest to mine?” Hux frowned, his hands tightening on the volume of Pope he’d been about to slide back into place. “Why does he have to be here?”

“Because we’re understaffed and there are empty offices here.” She rolled her eyes.

Hux sighed, turning to return the book to its spot, trying not to show how irritated he was. “It’s just a few weeks, right?”

“Half a semester.”

In spite of himself, he cringed. It was going to be a very long quarter, then.

“He’ll be here next Monday,” Phasma said, and left him to it. She was never one to mince words, or continue a conversation once the necessary information had been imparted. Usually, he loved that about her, but curiosity about their new guest continued to niggle at him as he finished shelf reading.

 

***

 

Their guest arrived as planned on Monday. Late, near the end of Hux’s shift. Phasma had already gone home, and that left Hux to wait for the man and show him into his office. Hux hated it, the lack of consideration, the very fact that this had somehow become _their_ job. Shouldn’t someone from the art department be doing this? Did no one else in this godforsaken college have a shred of—

There was a loud, staccato knock on his door. Hux pushed back from his desk, standing from the swivel chair as a tall, gangly shape appeared, barely discernible beyond the frosted glass of the door. Shaking his head and forcing a neutral (but not smiling) expression onto his face, he opened it.

 He looked up. The man was indeed tall, and rail-thin. His long, pale face framed by curly, ill kempt hair. He was dressed in nearly all black—t-shirt, jeans, leather jacket—except for a red belt, slung around his narrow hips. Hux took this in and returned his gaze to the man’s eyes, dark brown. There was a smirk already forming on those full lips.

“What?” Hux snapped. He was already fairly sure who this was, but he wasn’t feeling hospitable, and he didn’t look much older than some of the graduate students that came knocking on a daily basis.

“You don’t know who I am?” The man’s tone was amused, and he gave a dark little chuckle that made Hux want to wipe the smile off his face.

“No,” Hux said, flatly.

“Kylo Ren.” The man extended his hand. “The artist in residence. I believe you’re supposed to show me my office.”

 _Kylo Ren_. How the hell did he end up here, in this hippy-dippy liberal arts college, where people went by names like Phasma and Kylo? He shook Kylo, or Ren, or whoever the hell’s hand. “Hux,” He said, by way of introduction.

“Just Hux?” The artist’s eyes slid to the nameplate by his door, where he had covered his first name with duct tape.

Hux ignored him. “If you’ll follow me, Kyle, your office is right over here.”

“Call me Ren.” Well, that was solved. And the amusement was gone from Ren’s voice as well. Yes, Hux was fairly certain he was going to be able to manage the interloper, however bothersome.

With that thought, he grabbed the keys to the adjacent office and led Ren over to his new home. He opened the door, stepping aside and waving Ren in. “Have at it.” He had a brief glimpse of the empty office, bare walls, and single desk. The student workers had cleared out the boxes in time for Ren’s arrival. He didn’t wait to see Ren’s response to his space. “Have a good night.”

Ren ignored him in turn as he stalked away.

 

***

 

 The next few days proceeded similarly, with Ren occasionally attempting to stop by and bothering him and Hux doing his best to curtail the interactions with brief yes or no responses. Even so, Ren was grating on his nerves. Hux would attempt to remain patient, but every day he ended up stomping over to Ren’s office to reprimand him for the latest grievance.

“Ren, you can’t play metal at full blast on your speakers. This is a library.”

“Ren, putting your conference call on speakerphone at the highest possible volume is rude to everyone involved.”

“Ren, please stop microwaving your kimchi stir fry in the staff microwave.”

At each new admonishment, Ren would roll his eyes and sigh and generally act like a toddler. This morning, Hux had shown up to reclaim the numerous coffee mugs Ren had taken from the staff kitchen and never washed or replaced.

 “Ren, these are communal dishes. You have to bring them back,” Hux said, hovering in the artist’s door and pointing at the array of coffee cups lying abandoned on the desk, the windowsill, and even the floor. The place looked a bit more lived in now, between the dishes and the punk concert posters all over the walls. In Hux’s opinion, it wasn’t very professional, but he had no say over Ren’s decorations.

 “But Hux,” Ren said, as he had every day since he moved in, his tone pathetically whiny, those full lips pulled into a pout. “I’m busy working on my _performance._ I don’t have time to wash dishes. Doesn’t the library have a janitor?”

“It’s not Finn’s job to pick up your dirty dishes!” Hux glared at him, stepping into the room.

“Ugh. If it bothers you that much, wash them yourself.” Ren waved a hand at the mugs and swiveled his chair around, turning his attention back to the sketchbook on his desk. Hux glanced over, seeing a colorful drawing of several different outfits, each more outrageous than the last. Ren glanced back up at him, arching an eyebrow.

Hux scowled. “I’m not your mother.” But he knew that if he left the mugs there, it would continue to hang over him. Burning with hatred, he gathered them up and headed to the kitchen.

 

***

There was a reception for Ren’s arrival on the following Monday, in the late afternoon when classes had just let out. The Performing Arts department had actually taken it upon themselves to provide the space and refreshments, and they were gathered in the foyer outside the theater. Hux hadn’t wanted to come, but Phasma insisted.

He stood off to the side, nibbling on stale chocolate cookies and watching the crowd, his eyes following Phasma as she wove through a throng of appreciative students. She was popular with the student workers. Hux was the disciplinarian, the one who most often reprimanded them for sending Snapchats while on the circulation desk or spending too long idling in the stacks. But he made up for it by handling the belligerent borrowers who _insisted_ that they had returned that lost book, and by kicking out the occasional member of the public that snuck in to watch porn on their computers. Hux was perfectly fine with this arrangement.

At the moment, no one seemed to notice him. People ebbed and flowed around him. Hux wasn’t into the festive atmosphere; he wanted to be at home resuming his binge watch of How To Get Away With Murder. And Ren was late. No surprise, but it irked Hux that they were all gathered to celebrate someone who wasn’t even there.

Hux was actually about to give up and leave when Ren finally deigned to grace them with his presence. He was dressed fairly outrageously, in a dark red suit with a black floral print, but still looked like he’d rolled out of bed about five minutes ago. Hux pursed his lips and looked away as Ren began to swan about and greet the people who had turned up to see hm. The man really did look ridiculous.

“And of course I have to thank the man who so _generously_ gave up his office space.” Ren was beside him suddenly, his tall form looming above him. He was holding two glasses of wine, and he offered one to Hux.   

Hux shook his head. “I don’t drink.”

"You’re such a librarian, Hux.” Ren tipped one glass back and drained it entirely, then set it aside and took a sip from the second. “Then again. Don’t they say that librarians are secretly sexy on the inside?”

“Those are both ignorant, unfounded stereotypes,” Hux stated, drawing himself up and meeting Ren’s eyes. “As is the stereotype of artists being dramatic, self-centered pricks.”

Ren grinned. “But we know how to have a good time. If you find yourself in need of a break from being a prim little librarian, I’m right next door.” With a wink, he turned on a heel and went back to his admirers. Hux scowled after him, fists clenched.

“I think that was his way of being friendly.” Phasma came up beside him, chuckling.

Hux glared at her. “I’m going home. Good night.” Without bothering to finish his plate of finger food, he rushed for the door, Ren’s wicked smile haunting him as he moved outside. It was balmy for September, and he loosened his tie. He didn’t manage to stop back at the office before heading for his car, making the quick drive home.

Once there, he heated up a can of soup and pulled out his laptop to open Netflix. But instead, he found himself pulling up google and typing in _Kylo Ren._

_Kylo Ren is a dancer and musician known for melding a variety of media in his performances. …He was awarded the Jacob’s Pillow Dance Award in 2015 for his groundbreaking piece ‘Star Killer’ …He cites his grandfather, of Vader and the Death Stars fame, as his main inspiration…_

Hux felt woefully out of touch. He clicked on a link to a video of one of Ren’s recent performances. The speakers filled with discordant music. Hux opened the video to full screen. Ren was wearing a black cape covered in feathers, and he was barely visible on the dark stage. His face was covered with a black and silver mask. Lights and colors played on the screen behind him, strange abstract shapes.

And then Ren started to move. Someone that tall and gangly shouldn’t have been that graceful. Ren almost slithered as he made his way across the stage, the electronic music in the background intensifying. Then, with a powerful leap, he cast off the cape, revealing his lean, pale body. Hux hadn’t known he was so muscular under the ratty old hoodie he wore around the office…

 “I don’t understand modern dance,” Hux muttered to himself, abruptly closing the window. He looked around at the empty living room. “Pointless, right?”

           

***

The following day at the reference desk, Hux casually asked one of the student workers if she knew anything about Darth Vader. Rey was one of the more competent workers, and she also happened to share his dislike of Kylo Ren. She had already complained thoroughly about Ren’s strict demands in the dance master class she was taking with him.

 “You’ve never heard of Darth Vader?” Rey shook her head. Hux let the _you’re an idiot_ look slide only because she had the information he needed. “He was huge in the seventies. Where were you?”

“I’m not that old, Rey.”

She snickered. “Anyway, he was well known for being a total diva on tour. He always had these weird requests backstage. Tons of drama with his band. He was a good musician, though. I’m really surprised Professor Ren hasn’t told you about him, he’s _totally_ obsessed.”

Hux nearly choked on his tea at the _Professor_. “We haven’t exchanged more than a few words.”

“For the best.” Rey returned to sorting through the holds shelf, and Hux meandered back to his office.

The rest of the morning passed peacefully, and Hux was about to go fetch lunch when he heard Ren arrive in the office next door, slamming the door and stomping around. He decided to stay put for now. Ren’s voice grew louder. Hux couldn’t make out the exact words but Ren was obviously growing more and more distressed.

Tentatively, Hux stuck his head out the door, debating if he should tell Ren to keep it down. Before he could come to a decision, Ren’s door flew open again. Ren launched himself out of the room with what Hux could only describe as a roar. Limbs flying, he grabbed a cart that was filled with newly cataloged microforms waiting to be shelved. He pulled it down, and rolls of delicate film scattered across the floor.

“What the hell, REN! Not the government documents! Stop!” Hux rushed out, but Ren was too uncontrollable to grab. In a frenzy, he grabbed another cart, books this time, tossing away the ones that lay in his path.

Ren’s hands landed on a globe that had been sitting on top of the shelf. Fists balled up, he smashed into it, and the globe caved in, Ren’s knuckles sailing through South America.

 Finally, he stopped, breathing hard, his hands still embedded in the hollow globe. Slowly, he dropped it, letting it smash at his feet. Without a word, without even looking at Hux, he turned and ran.

***

The next morning found Hux and Ren in Dean Snoke’s office. Hux had given his testimony of the toddler tantrum he’d witnessed. “Totally unprofessional, and it will take days to get those films back in order.” Despite the rage boiling just beneath the surface, Hux kept his tone calm. _He_ was a mature adult, capable of controlling his emotions.

“What is the meaning of this, Ren?” Dean Snoke turned his stern gaze on the artist. “Surely there must be some explanation.”

 Ren sat with his legs crossed, leaning back against the chair as if they were discussing the weather or the latest basketball game. “I was talking to my mother,” he said, as if it were perfectly obvious.

Hux rolled his eyes. “How old are you?”

“We have a difficult relationship,” Ren snapped back.

Snoke sighed. “Ren, you do need to learn to maintain an air of professionalism, both in the office and during your classes. You’re a valuable asset to the college this semester, so I’ll let you off with a warning. Plus, it will be your responsibility to help Hux clean up the damaged items.”

“But—“ Hux began to protest, but Snoke cut him off.

“Thank you, Hux. You may go. Ren, stay a moment, I have to ask you about your class.” Thoroughly dismissed, Hux strode out of the room while Snoke continued to talk with his pet artist.

 

***

Hux was not looking forward to having Ren’s “help” around the library. He considered showing up early to finish shelving the microfilm himself, but he did want Ren to receive his well-deserved punishment. Hux had a feeling that Ren disliked this idea as much as he did.

Bright and early, Hux stood outside his office waiting for Ren. He’d chosen this time to make it more painful for his volunteer, knowing that Ren rarely showed up on campus before his three PM master class. Sure enough, he looked like hell when he arrived, with bags under his eyes, his hair mussed, and his hoodie looking even rattier than usual. He stifled a yawn.

“Look alive, Ren. We have a lot of work to do.” Ignoring the other man’s grumbling, he led Ren over to the carts of items waiting to be shelved, some of which had been knocked over during Ren’s hissy fit, others which had accumulated in the day and a half since. “Do you know the alphabet?”

“If I say no, do I get out of this?”

Hux sighed. “It should be pretty easy to put these in order. Numbers first, then letters. Put the films on this cart in order first and then I’ll take you down and show you the basement where they’re shelved. It usually takes a first time student worker thirty minutes, so don’t mess around.”

He left Ren to it, not eager to spend more time than necessary with his charge. But Ren showed up at his door approximately twenty-five minutes later. “I’m done.”

“Hmm.” Hux went to check the cart, and to his surprise, everything seemed to be in order. “Well then. Let’s head down to the basement.”

 They headed for the elevator, going down to the basement level, where the microforms and government documents were kept. Hux liked it down here; it was quiet, and typically only the more advanced researchers used the documents, so it was a place to escape undergraduates.

“It looks creepy down here,” Ren remarked as they pushed the carts towards the compact shelving units. “I like it.”

“I enjoy the quiet,” Hux agreed, stopping in front of the first shelf. Turning the handle on the end of the shelve, he rolled it away from the others, leaving space to walk between the stacks. Grabbing the first roll of film, he pointed to the label on the box. “Just like putting them in order on the cart,” he said, shelving it. He didn’t tell Ren that he would probably be back down here later to check his work.

“I volunteered in the library in high school. I’ve got it,” Ren said.

“Why didn’t you tell me that to begin with?”

“You didn’t seem very interested in talking.” Ren picked up a box, but didn’t move for the shelf yet. “Look, I’m sorry about my freak out. I shouldn’t have messed up those carts. That’s why my mom got rid of me in the first place, I guess.” He shrugged and slid past Hux to get to the right space on the shelf. “Does anyone use these old things, anyway?” he asked, as if he hadn’t just revealed this pearl of personal information.

“Graduate researchers and professors, mostly. Unfortunately one of the machines is broken, so that doesn’t encourage people to come down here,” Hux said, crossing his arms as he watched Ren go about his work.

“Too bad.” Ren turned, grabbing another box. “So are you going to stand here and stare at me the whole time or what?”

“Have fun.” Hux turned and left, leaving him to it, slightly less nervous now that he knew Ren had a bit of experience. He spent most of the afternoon expecting to hear crashing and cursing from the stacks, but no ill came of Ren’s volunteering. And at the end of the day, Hux didn’t have to stay late to finish the work the students hadn’t been able to complete like he usually did. He went home early to make a date with Netflix.

 

***

Once a week, Hux worked the late shift. It was something all the librarians did, trading off days to be fair. He didn’t mind it too much. It was usually quiet, with the exception of an occasional late night disturbance, and he typically caught up on cataloging work.

Halfway through the evening, he got up to walk each of the library’s six floors, making sure there was nothing amiss. He carried his cell phone with him; he’d had to call the police a few times on errant members of the public and naughty students alike. But for the most part he was relaxed, enjoying the sight of dedicated students working the night away in their study carrels.

“Hux!” There was suddenly someone right behind him, and Hux whirled, his heart pounding,.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Hux hissed, seeing that it was only Ren. “What are you doing up here at this hour?”

“Looking for inspiration,” Ren said. Hux looked him up and down, expecting some evidence of troublemaking.

“You probably won’t find it up here. Just stacks and carrels,” Hux said, beginning to walk again.

“I’m bored,” Ren admitted. “I’m trying to work out the makeup for my next performance, but I don’t have any good ideas.” He followed Hux, seemingly uninterested in ending the conversation. “What are _you_ doing up here?”    

“Just walking the floor to look for rulebreakers. Members of the public trying to spend the night here, people watching porn, having sex, that kind of thing.”

Ren snorted. “Titillating.”

They reached the end of the hall and Hux pushed the button for the elevator to the next floor. Ren stood beside him, and he debated telling the man to leave, but decided that he was bored enough himself to deal with it. “Nice job on the shelving the other day,” he said. He hated giving Ren praise, but he had to acknowledge the finished work. It was just the order of things.

“I didn’t mind doing it,” Ren said, which seemed like a big admission for him.

“We’ll have to find some other form of punishment for you, then.”

Ren smirked. “I can’t think of a few things.”

Hux felt his face getting hot and Ren’s expression sobered again. “Can I ask you something?” he said, pausing before they reached the carrels.

“I suppose,” Hux answered warily.

“Why were you so upset the other day? I mean, I know I was being an asshole, but it’s just work. You seemed way more pissed off than you should have been.”

“Thanks,” Hux said dryly. In reality, he was irritated that Ren had picked up on it. He thought he hid his turbulent anger well, but Ren was good at reading people. “You’re right, it’s more than work. This is home. My parents were military, and we never stayed in one place for more than a few months. When I got the job and moved here, it was the longest I’d ever been somewhere. The people here are family, and I really feel comfortable in the library, in a way I don’t anywhere else. So yeah, I was pissed when you messed it up.”

An odd look came over Ren’s face; unfortunately, Hux wasn’t good at reading people himself. “My mom was military too,” he said. “My dad was in business. They sent me to live with my uncle, and that didn’t feel like home either.” He stopped and picked up a book that someone had left on one of the reshelving tables. “Do you miss your parents?”

“Hell no. My dad was an abusive alcoholic, and my mom never stood up to him. I have his name—that’s why I only go by Hux. I kept it for my mom. What about you?”

“Nah.” But there was a sadness in Ren’s eyes. Then the mischievous curve was back to his mouth. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for special ops.” And he reached over and ruffled Hux’s hair before prancing off between the stacks.

 

***

Absurdly, Hux found himself looking forward to the next late shift. During the following week, Ren continued to be, as he put it himself, an asshole. But the night shift had been different. Ren revealed a side of himself that was actually tolerable, and Hux wanted to see more of it. Maybe it was his librarian side; he loved unsolved mysteries.

When the night arrived, he stopped by Ren’s office before heading upstairs. “Walk with me?”

Ren glanced up from his sketchbook. He was hunched over, turning his pencil over and over. Slowly, he stood up and stretched, catlike. Hux caught sight of a patch of bare skin just above his beltline. “Sure.”

Hux turned so that Ren couldn’t see his reddened cheeks. Ren followed him over to the elevators, and they began their rounds. Ren seemed unusually quiet, and Hux was actually annoyed. “Is something wrong?”

“Just stressed about my costume.”

“I’m sure it will turn out fine,” Hux said. “Although I don’t know if you could top that feathered cloak?”

"Ren shot him a crooked grin. “You saw that?”

“Everyone has.” Hux glowered at him and headed towards the carrels. “You’re here at night a lot, aren’t you? It would be a help if you could walk around even when I’m not here.” Although mishaps weren’t that common, Hux did worry about the students sometimes. He’d heard enough horror stories from other libraries.

“I could do that,” Ren said, surprisingly amenable. They kept walking, moving across all the floors until they reached the sixth.

It was dead tonight. The eagerness from the beginning of the semester was gone, and mid-terms were a ways off yet. No one needed to be in the library frantically studying. Hux paused to enjoy the calm for a moment, looking out the window at the view from the top floor. He always thought the campus looked like a fairy tale from up here, with the historic buildings and verdant grounds. It was so different from the modern, shiny military bases he’s grown up on.

Something touched his shoulder and he jerked back, turning around to see Ren standing right there, inches away. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ren swooped in, and suddenly they were touching, Ren’s lips on his own. Ren hesitated, their lips just brushing, and Hux reached out and put his hands on Ren’s hips to tug him closer.

The cool glass of the window was against his back, and Ren’s hands were everywhere. He hadn’t kissed like this since…he was going to say since he was a horny teenager, but he’d been too shy then. This was new.

He almost growled when Ren broke away, but it was only so he could catch his breath. Then Ren reached for his belt, and Hux snapped back to reality. “Ren, stop. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Sorry.” Ren sounded apologetic, but he was pouting again.

“I told you having sex in the library was against the rules.”

That seemed to appease him. “Come on, tell me you haven’t fantasized about this.”

Hux didn’t answer. He started back for the elevators, running his hands through his hair to tame it. Would the student workers at the desk know what had happened as soon as they came down? He averted his eyes as they rode in the elevator, worried that he might lose control of himself and start kissing Ren again.

They went to their separate offices, and Hux resolved to find him before he left for the night. They could continue ther business in private. But when he stepped out, Ren was gone.

***

Ren didn’t show up for the next week. Hux was surprised at how much he missed their arguing during the day. Things were boring. He resorted to hanging outside the theater, but he always seemed to just miss Ren. Hux decided that he must have done something wrong—Ren regretted kissing him. Or maybe he’d just done it to try and piss him off, and been disappointed when he actually responded positively.

He was at home, trying to watch the latest episode of Orphan Black but not really concentrating, when an unknown number showed up on his phone. “Hello?”

"Hux?” That was all he understood before Ren’s voice started babbling.

“What? Slow down! How did you get this number?”       

“Rey gave it to me. She has it for emergencies,” Ren said. Hux could hear him take a deep breath. Before Hux could ask where the hell he’d been the past week, he repeated his story. “We found a kitten hiding in the stacks, and I don’t know what to do?”

“For God’s sake, Ren! Are you seriously calling me on my night off for a _kitten?_ ”

“She was soaking wet and shivering!” Ren said, as if this perfectly explained the entire call. “She must have been out in the rain and snuck in to get warm.”

Hux sighed. “Okay. I’ll come over, I guess. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He lived a short drive from campus, and it only took him fifteen minutes before he was walking into the lobby. Rey directed him to Ren’s office. Ren was pacing, walking around and around a cardboard box.

“Seems like you have everything under control,” Hux said, stepping into the office. He glanced inside the box. The tiny kitten was curled up, her orange fur dry now. Okay, pretty cute, he had to admit. Hux looked back up at Ren.

“So.” For once in his life, he didn’t have the perfect words. He was still in jeans and a t-shirt, and that didn’t help.

“Sorry. It was stupid to call you for this,” Ren said.

“Kylo Ren, apologizing?” Hux crossed his arms. “We don’t want some student having a severe allergic reaction to cats and suing us, or whatever. You did the right thing. Now I’ll take her to the vet.”

"Can I come?” Ren was beaming, like a three year old that had just been given extra candy.

 “If you really want to.” Hux picked up the box, glad that they had this distraction so he didn’t have to discuss his feelings. Even now, in a mini crisis, he just wanted to grab Ren and kiss him again. Or bend him over the desk.

He dipped his head, hoping Ren couldn’t read his mind. “Hey there, little kitty. Let’s go.” Ignoring the look Ren gave him, he headed out.

In a town this small, there was only one vet. Dr. Poe had just been about to close up for the night, but he fit them in.

"She’s cold and a little dehydrated, ironically enough, but she’ll be fine,” Poe said, finishing up the exam. “Are you two going to be the new owners?”

Hux shook his head. “No, I mean, we’re not…together. Not adopting a cat together, I mean.” He scratched the kitten behind the ears. “But sure, I’ll take her. I’ll call her Millicent.”

“Really?” Ren said, gaping at him.

“I’m not totally heartless,” Hux said. “And my place gets lonely sometimes.”

“Great,” Poe said. “I recommend making an appointment to have her fixed and get her shots, but you can take her home for now. I’ll set you up with some food and litter samples to hold you over for the night.”

“Thanks.” They went back out to the car. Ren held the box in his lap while Hux drove.

“I’ll drop you off back at the library,” Hux said.

“Okay.” Ren was staring at him.

“Look, if you regret what happened the other night, it’s fine. Just forget it,” Hux said, as long as he had Ren trapped in the passenger seat.

Ren laughed. “Regret it? I’m the one who kissed you, remember? I figured you were pissed off at me, so I disappeared.”

“I thought you were good at reading people. I guess not.” Hux tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

So…you like me?”

Hux rolled his eyes. Acting like a kid again, needing basic validation. What next, a note on his desk asking him to check yes or no? “I dislike you less than before.”

“Take me home with you,” Ren said, his brown eyes wide.

Hux swallowed, his heart skipping a beat at the desperation in Ren’s voice. “Not right now. And later doesn’t mean no, okay? I just really have to feed Millicent.”

“Fine.” Ren sighed. They had reached the library, and Hux let him out. He watched Ren’s tall form move through the ran before driving away.

***

 

The next morning he woke to find numerous missed calls on his phone. Hux pulled up voicemail, half expecting to hear from Ren, but instead it was the library. Everything was chaos.

Phasma had shown up to open the library and found the basement flooded, the lower level of shelves waterlogged. Hux threw some clothes on and sped over. It had stopped raining, but the sky was still slate grey, the clouds hanging heavy over campus.

“Shit,” he said when he reached the basement. Phasma had corralled a group of student workers into picking the wet documents off of the bottom shelf and lying them on drying racks. There were fans and dehumidifiers running.

“We’re never going to get them all off the shelf before they get completely waterlogged,” Phasma said, slumping against a desk.

“Never say never, Phasma.” Ren stood at the top of the stairs, black hoodie and all. He caught Hux’s eye for a second.

“Early for you,” Hux remarked.

“More like late. I was up all night…working.” He walked down the stairs, striding over to Hux. “It’s a mess in here. You need more than just a handful of student workers.”

“No kidding,” Phasma said. “We don’t have time to draw up a budget and a proposal to hire more right now.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it covered.” Ren ran up the stairs again. Hux shrugged and went back to work.

But a few minutes later, Ren reappeared with a full horde of students. “I got your help,” he stated, bumping Hux’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re popular,” Hux said. Pulling up a chair, he stood on it and clapped to get their attention. “Listen up! We need to get all the items off the bottom shelf, and fast. Half of you pull those off, and the other half shift the higher shelves to make room. Lay the damaged items out on the tables, and ask me or Phasma if you have questions! Go!”

He stepped down again, and Ren chuckled. “I like you authoritative.”

“That includes you, Ren. Get to work!”

With the help of Ren’s “friends,” they were finished by midafternoon. Maintenance took over, running hoses to get rid of the excess water. Hux collapsed in his office with a mug of coffee, exhausted.

“I like having minions.” Ren stood in his doorway with that maddening grin of his. “I think we should call them the knights of Ren.”

“Thanks, Ren.” Hux stood up, yawning. “I really mean it. You know what? Executive decision. After the morning I’ve had, I deserve the rest of the day off. I’m headed home. You want to come?”

Ren didn’t need to be asked twice. Within minutes, they were driving to Hux’s condo, and a few minutes after that they were falling into bed.

“See, I knew you were a sexy little librarian,” Ren said, sliding Hux’s belt off.

“Shut up and use that mouth for something less annoying.” Hux kissed him, and Ren obeyed.

***

 

The day passed into night, and it was dark outside by the time they emerged from the bedroom. They ordered takeout and curled up on the couch with Millicent purring between them.

 “Just to be clear, I still don’t like you,” Hux teased.          

“That must be why you were screaming at me so much in the bedroom.” Ren chuckled darkly, and Hux flushed.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. You’ll be gone in a few weeks, right?” Hux ventured, testing the waters. They’d only known each other a few weeks, but he wanted to see if it was worth holding out hope for more down the line.

“Actually,” Ren said, “Snoke said there might be a professorship open soon, and I could apply. I think I could get used to this being my home.”

“Really?” Hux said. He was smiling in spite of himself. “I’m surprised. You’ll give up your rock star dreams to teach?”  


“I can still perform here. And I’ll never be as good as my grandfather, anyway.”

Hux shook his head. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re different from your grandfather, but you’re still good. If anything, you’re better. At least I like your work better.”

“High praise.” Ren’s tone was light, but Hux was learning to read him. The compliment meant a lot to him.

“If you’re a full professor, you won’t be able to volunteer in the library anymore,” Hux changed the subject for Ren’s sake.

“I might find some time to help out.” Ren smirked. “At least until I make that fantasy in the stacks a reality.”

“REN!” Hux threw a pillow at him, and Ren retaliated by tackling him and kissing him. “You’re insufferable. I hate you.”

“I know.” Ren laughed. “That’s good enough for now.”

It sure wasn’t perfect. But for once in his life, Hux was completely fine with that.


End file.
